creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Megafan321
Welcome Hi, welcome to The talk Page of The Unlucky Researcher ! You're here because you are dealing with the worse case scenario; the situation that lands you in the middle of a real life CreepyPasta. What do you do now my dear protagonist ? Well you're here now looking for my help so leave a suggestion what i should research next or maybe you need my advice dealing with some of the more well known CreepyPasta killers and monsters. It is my job to give you the insight and know how to come out of these CreepyPasta situations to tell you tale to be copied and posted and suggested to be read by CreepyPasta readers. If you don't have time for me to find the answers for you there is a Survival guide you can find some helpful answers. (I sadly have no correlation with the survival guide's creation But I have used it in the past) Stay safe, stay smart, and stay alive. The Unlucky Researcher (talk) 17:37, December 5, 2013 (UTC) New Categories Please do not create categories. If you make a mistake in typing a category, click the pencil icon to edit or the garbage can icon to delete. There's no need to publish an edit with a non-existent category. See the page for rules about what categories can and cannot be added to pages together or by non-admin, and also for further descriptions of all our existing categories. If you are confused as to how categories on Wikia are supposed to work, please see . The first offense for this is a warning, but the second offense will result in a 1 (one) day block per the . If you feel your new category should be added to this list, leave a message on stating your proposed category and reasons for its inclusion. It must, though, be applicable to at LEAST 10 (ten) existing pages to be considered. Note that this counts on your userpage too. :) 414:error not found 08:20, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Re: Blog post deletion Thanks for notifying me about this, but unfortunately I don't think that the VCROC have the ability to delete blog posts. Next time you want blog posts deleted, feel free to contact one of our Bureaucrats or Administrators. However, if you do have a page you want deleted, the VCROC CAN delete pages. Sorry about that, 414:error not found 01:46, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Re: # Read my talk page header. This has to be the fifth time today I've had to tell someone this. # Do not re-upload previously deleted stories. You are now blocked from editing because of it. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 22:40, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Re: thank you for the web link to your story, i have read it and i do believe what had happened to you. Darkfennekin101 (talk) 16:16, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Please Stop taking out the defaultsort function in your story. Couldn't care less about your signature (it goes to a broken link now since you changed it), just stop messing with the sort. Mystreve (talk) 11:57, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Roleplaying Please don't roleplay on this website. It violates our commenting policy and site rules. If it happens again, I will have to block you. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 18:05, September 1, 2015 (UTC) RE: No, it was not a misunderstanding. I am referring to your user page from this revision and older, in which you appear to imply that Creepypastas are real, and that you have survived multiple encounters with them, which, in my opinion, is certainly roleplay, as neither of these things are true, but you are pretending they are. I hope that clarifies things :) | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 18:37, September 1, 2015 (UTC) :I noticed your latest message on Tom's talk page. I looked at your story and discovered it contains nothing but fictional creepypasta characters, fictional folklore characters, or characters that you've made up. I have deleted several of your roleplaying comments from the story, and if you continue on this route of insisting that your story is true, you will be blocked for roleplaying. Please refrain from claiming any CP characters are real, as well as any other monsters. :Jay Ten (talk) 22:28, September 1, 2015 (UTC) ::I appreciate your cooperation. Saying a story is true in the story itself is fine, but when it carries over into the comments is when we have a problem. The main reason we can't allow this is the Slenderman stabbing incident, which was caused by fantasy/roleplaying that got carried too far. We may be a little overly sensitive about it, but we prefer to stay on the safe side. If you make it clear you're talking about a hallucination or just something strange you saw, then that's fine; just avoid making claims about anything supernatural being real. Have a good one. ::Jay Ten (talk) 16:59, September 2, 2015 (UTC)